Ojala fuera cierto
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Caminaba raro, un juguete, sonrisas y guiños... TURURURU, McTucker.. DEDICADO A SAKUYA-CHAN


Caminaba como si le picara el culo, o algo, contoneando sus caderas levemente, levantando sus jean cada tantos pasos como si se les cayera, se podía notar que su frente estaba sudada, que tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas y que mordía su labio inferior y ocultaba algunos gemidos.

Al caminar por los pasillos todos los estudiantes se volteaban a verlo, algunos con sorna, algunos con sorpresa y es que Craig Tucker nunca demostraba ningún tipo de emoción, y solía saludas con su seña obscena a quien lo mirase o atreviese a saludarlo pero ahora parecía una pobre imitación de aquel chico adicto al cafe, tembloroso y asustado de todo. Cuando por fin llego a su salón, busco con la mirada al rubio pervertido y cuando por fin lo encontró estaba con sus amigos Stan y Kyle, ojeando una revista porno sin verguenza.

Kenny le guiño el ojo al ver que Tucker por fin había llegado; Craig se sentó no muy lejos de el, y le hizo su seña, pero se podia notar que su dedo tambaleaba de una forma muy pelicular, al sentarse, pareció mirar con duda al banco, como si tuviera algo, se sento de forma muy lenta, y temblorosa, al sentarse tapo su boca y mordio mas fuerte aun su labio inferior. Kenny rio de forma grosera.

Jugaba con sus pulgares, no saludo a nadie mas, se sento lejos de todos, ignoro a Clyde y a Token, y no llamo como de costumbre al hijo de los Tweak para que se sentara a lado suyo. La clase habia comenzado, el profesor de historia hablaba de cosas aburridas, y la mayoria, bueno todos menos Kyle y Wendy trataban de no quedarse dormidos en clases.

- **AH**- gime sin poder controlarse, levantándose del banco de donde estaba sentado.

- **Señor Tucker ¿Tiene algo que decir?**- Pregunto el profesor indignado. Craig no contesta tiene miedo de que al hablar su voz suene demasiado extraña.

Fusila con la mirad a Kenny quien le envia un beso, un guiño y una sonrisa muy lujuriosa, respira profundo y vuelve a sentarse, cruzando las piernas.

La razon de todo esto, era un simple y tonto juguete, Craig y kenny habían jugado su juego favorito _"El que se corre primero"_ y era asi: Ambos se hacian una paja cara a cara, y el que se corria primero tenia que hacer lo que el otro diga, perdiendo casi siempre Craig, Kenny lo obligo a meterse un tipo de vibrador en el musculo de sentarse, y el rubio tenia el control remoto, cada cierto tiempo, o cuando a Kenny se le ocurría lo ponía a máxima potencia asiento que Craig no pueda controlarse. Y es por eso que llevaba una camisa de Tweek, que le quedaba casi a las rodillas, para que no se note que tenia una erección.

_Kenny si que gustaba de este juego..._

Y es que ¿Que había mas placentero que oír a tu novio gemir por un simple movimiento tuyo? Volvio a reír en forma pervertida, era cuestión de tiempo de que Craig venga y le pida que lo folle. Ya había tocando el timbre del recreo, y como Kenny previo, Craig venia a pasos flojos camino a el.

Sonrió con malicia, Craig ya estaba enfrente suyo, sudando, y con una mirada lasciva, curvo su espalda para alcanzar la altura de Kenny (Estaba aun sentado) y le susurro al oído en frente de todos _"No aguanto mas"_ Kyle se sonrojo al percatarse de lo dicho, y desvió la mirada. Kenny tomo la mano de su novio, y lo llevo a casa, los baños no eran suficientes para todo lo que tenia planeado.

Puso el vibrador a máxima potencia, y Craig a duras penas caminaba por los pasillos sin gemir, apretó fuerte la mano del rubio pervertido, y siguieron caminando.

- **"Juro ah, que m-me las pagaras"**- La voz de Craig gimiendo era delicia para Kenny ¿Porque no se le ocurrió antes?

Llegaron a la casa de Craig, porque simplemente la de Kenny era un asco, y en la casa de los Tucker no había NADIE, podría decirse que Kenny lo tenia todo planificado.

A Craig le temblaba las manos, tuvo que darle sus llaves a Kenny para que le abriera la puerta, al ver que Craig tenia una erección demasiado notable, Kenny lo cargo como si fuese una princesa y lo llevo hasta su habitación murmurando _"Hora del sexo"_

Entraron a la habitación de Craig, Kenny prácticamente lanzo a Craig a la cama y se recostó encima de el, se quito la corbata y ato las manos del pelinegro con ellas, el vibrador aun seguía a la máxima potencia, Kenny desprendió la camisa verde de Craig botón a botón tomo a Craig de la cintura con una mano y con la otra le quito la camisa mientras este le besaba el cuello.

Se separaron para mirarse, sus alientos chocaban, entre la mirada intensa que los dos se daban Criag murmuro **"Despierta".**

Lamentablemente todo era un dulce, y demasiado buen sueño, la persona que le había despertado era nada mas y nada menos que su amado novio Craig "_No jodas"_ murmuro el rubio entre su almohada, mientras Craig lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

- **Dime que quieres sexo violento**- Murmuro Kenny, y se tapo la cara entre sus sabanas no tan limpias.

- **Vengo a ayudarte a limpiar tu casa, o te levantas o me voy-** Contesto Craig haciéndole su tipica se;a.

Kenny solo murmuro algunas palabras ahogadas en su almohada, que Craig no llego a entender bien, por lo que se encojio de hombros,y empezó a picotear con su dedo medio el cuerpo de Kenny murmurando _"Despierta"_, sabia que Kenny tenia cosquillas, el rubio volteo su rostro rapidamente y entre sus brazos tomo a Craig obligandolo a que este este sobre su cuerpo mientras sus manos estaban contra la cama acorralando a Kenny.

- **Buen dia-** Murmuro dandole un beso al pelinegro quien correspondio levemente.

- **Tienes mal aliento**- Contesto dandole al rubio otro beso.

**_FIIIIIIIN_**

Para los que esperaban lemmon, NO JODAN AJSJASJ, como si Sweek pudiera escribir lemmon sin morir en el intento~

Espero que te haya gustado Sakuya-chan~ encerio si ~ las amadoro :'D

Andoba ocupada, examenes, computadoras, adolescencia (?) pero ahora tengo vacaciones~ y ire actualizando mas rapido~ si ven que me falta "ñ" es porque mi teclado esta en ingles y no tiene ;A; ADIOS~ Que un panda los acompañe~


End file.
